Reliance on computer systems and devices by people and companies highlights the growing importance of computer security. Computer security may encompass processes and mechanisms by which digital equipment, information, and services are protected from unintended or unauthorized access. User devices, such as computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, wearable computers, and the like, may require specialized tools to identify problems. The specialized tools may be used to detect and responds to incidents that may be affecting performance or security of the user device. Unfortunately, in a world where speed and connectivity are highly valued, currently available tools may require significant amounts of time to identify and isolate problems on user devices.